Autumn Leaves a Chance
by Darth Comrade
Summary: This oneshot has Ron going to college and Kim staying behind, they have not confessed their love to each other. And now this is them saying goodbye...


A.N.

As I pack up to leave home I found myself writing this oneshot.

I whipped it together quickly so excuse any mistakes.

Enjoy.

----------------------------

_**Autumn Leaves a Chance **_

He opened the front door and was immersed by the gleaming red sun. Setting gently behind the tree that grew on their front yard, it brightened the footpath ahead of him with its rays beaming through the branches and yellow leaves.

Dressed in his typical attire, carrying his heavy bag over his shoulder and setting his foot on the pathway with his feet crunching crisply on the dead leaves- Ron began his journey to the car, his ride to the unknown. But then he remembered a presence behind him, urging him to stop. With a sorrow smile on his face he looked back at the glistening green- the two emeralds that have been watching him since his youth, cherishing every moment with him, witnessing his life and everything that surrounded it.

But more than anything, it was that spirit that lies within those two treasures that Ron grew attached to the most. It was all him in there…everything he can remember was recorded within his best friend's mind. After today, everything he learnt to cherish here will be left behind- abandoned to memory.

Her lips quivered.

That voice that he grew so accustomed to will no longer echo into his ears. It will only be feelings from now on- feelings and images left to become reminiscence, no more new experiences for them two. No more adventures, no more missions…no more a team- but rather individuals, just regular individuals to face life's challenges alone, to take on reality, to grow up.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, soaking what has already become sodden skin. If only Ron could look away before his tears began to sting his eyes.

It's funny how you think moments last forever, because to Ron this one already seems to be taking that long. But the harsh truth is all too well nailed into his heart and mind. Nothing lasts forever, if only he knew that before he got so attached to everything. Even letting go of the bar of soap above the sink was a tremendous feat to carry out.

Her shoulders lifted and then slumped when she exhaled desolately. The upsetting indication urged Ron to finally put down the bag, and go up to face her.

And when his hair blew with the wind, against his skin and through his clothing, Ron could not ignore the call of home around him. The very tree, grass, dirt and soil, even the boulevard itself he stood on were all signaling their solemn goodbyes to him, bidding him a carefree journey, but if only that was a part of human nature. No man could leave home without a distressed mind.

She carefully treaded through the door, forgetting she was still in her house clothes, not caring she had nothing on her feet, her gentle steps landing on the front door mat, with her tears marking her path and her fingers interlocked. Ron stretched his arms out, ready to embrace her.

In an instant she leapt into them and tightened her grip against his shirt. Soaking his shoulders with her tears and mumbling into the creases, "Take care of your self Ron!"

Ron tightened his grip on her, holding on as though he was falling off a cliff, not like that hasn't happened many times before though, "You saved my life Kim, on more than one occasion, I owe you that much!"

Kim eased herself away from him, looked into his watery eyes and sniffled, "The least I could do is be there for the one person who saved my life so many times as well…"

She stepped away from him uneasily, "Ron, if there's anything you need, just call me, you know I'll always be there for you!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an unconfident look and a false smile, backed up with an uncertain quivery voice, "I will be fine, Kim."

Her heart only stung further as Ron leaned to pick up his bag and began to walk towards the car, leaving her to stand idly under the autumn tree and a red, gleaming, setting sun.

Her eyes fell to the paved ground she stood on, staring at the yellow crispy leaves there, trying her best to take in every little detail of this place and time. The one thing that surprised her though, which is a little weird for her to be thinking about now, is just how quiet the entire ordeal is…or rather, was. How fast it went by, how frighteningly smooth the pain became a hurtful memory.

Because the next time she looked up she saw the wind blow the leaves to where the car once was.

And then Kim learnt something.

Chances are blown away like leaves.

If there was anything she had to say, or he had to say, that was the time to say it. That was their chance to make something of that moment. But, just like the leaf she was staring at instead, it blew away along with the wind unto the tarmac and the fate of it all.

Everything around them had its chance to make of that moment. That one opportunity she could've spoken and changed everything to the better or rather the worst. But it was a chance nonetheless.

The sun set, the tree shaded, the wind blew, the leaves fell…and they all took their chances to play their role. But, she stands now alone, to weep until the sunrise, or to walk away and pretend none of it happened. No matter what she decides now, she will always regret not taking that chance, and it will haunt her dreams and day to day thoughts until she sinks into madness.

Or at least until he and she meet again, and a brighter day fate could never bring them!

And so now she must submit to hope.

Because as autumn leaves disappear on the horizon, and as winter snows freeze the branches, and as spring brings the colors of excitement, summer only can harvest the return of the love she so passionately desires.

She looked down the dark road, where the moon reflected its bright and spooky image.

"Ron, I saw you walk away and found the end," Her voice echoed a song in the night, "but when I looked at the leaves instead I saw a new start."

She paced towards the house, her cold feet touching the pavement but stopped a little short of the doorway, then looked back to discover a beautiful sun rise, and she smiled at the brightening sky, "we can still love each other the next time leaves fall!"

The door closed, and the last leaf fell.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

This could be my last update for some time.


End file.
